


take it out on me.

by crankgameplays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AT ALL TIMES, Fluff, Jack swears a lot, M/M, basically mark is in love with jack, bc hes a big bitch baby, but he loves mark too, but jack is dating someone, cue the meddling wiish, felix and amy and ethan are mentioned, he just wont admit it, i was gonna make it robin but i didnt wanna drag him into this, idk what else to tah, ifk, mark being there for jack, mark just wants jack happy, mark talks to signe for like five seconds, maybe? - Freeform, not rlly angst but like drama?, the oc is unnamed bc im lazy, the summary fuckin sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: every time they fight, jack goes to mark. mark lets him come because he loves him. all he wants to do is help him, even if that means that jack takes everything out on him.





	take it out on me.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this whole thing in like two hours and i thought of it all at work lol. inspired by the song w/ the same title as the work title. the ending is kinda rushed bc i didnt know how to end it. critics and comments and kudos are always very appreciated my babies!

11:35 pm. thats the time that marks alarm clock reads. immediately, the pounding at the door registers in his mind. once he pieces it together, the time and the loud and insistent knocking, he knows exactly whos at the door. he springs out of bed, rushing out of his bedroom and almost tripping over chica on the way. "dammit, chica," he mutters to himself. the knocking continues. "alright, fuck!" he yells, and the knocking, blissfully, stops. mark finally manages to get to the door. he heaves it open, slightly out of breath, to the sight of an angry and red-eyed jack mcloughlin.

"whats he done this time?" mark asks in lieu of a greeting. by now, he knows how this goes. they argue while mark sleeps, and then jack always shows up, without fail, past eleven with a heaving chest and tear stains still on his cheeks. some people would call mark crazy. felix just says hes in love, and mark knows hes right. hes known jack for as long as he can remember, he cant think of a single time in the past five years that jack hasnt been in his life. they were joined at the hip since the day they met. jack would do anything for mark, and mark would do the same for him, even more. they know each other inside and out, like the back of their hands. they can have entire conversations with just a look. mark cant pinpoint a single moment that he fell in love with jack. he just woke up one morning and he knew. felix, amy, ethan, they all say that mark has always been in love with jack. that since the day that they met, mark knew they would be with each other for the rest of their lives. mark doesnt know how they figured it out before him, but at least he figured it out. it was just too late to do anything about it. jack had a boyfriend, and mark had a dog. he was content with being jacks best friend. not happy, but content.

"youre never gonna fuckin believe this!" jack basically screams the words as he pushes into marks house. mark sighs and shuts the door behind him. he makes his way into the kitchen and pulls open the door to the fridge. he reaches into the bottom and pulls out a beer, quickly pulling the top off and handing it to the awaiting hand. jack doesnt even bother to speak until theyre situated in the living room, sat facing each other on marks worn and comfortable couch. chica has moved from her position in front of the staircase to lay at their feet, shoved in between the couch and the table that sat in the middle of the living room.

"alright," mark hums, situating himself with his legs over jacks lap and his back against the arm of the couch. "spill."

jack indulges him instantly. "so, its a normal fuckin day, right?" he asks the question rhetorically but mark nods anyways. "i get some videos recorded, do some editing, play some drums. regular, every day, nothing is fuckin different stuff. and then this FUCKER," he basically screams the word, and mark winces. jack get very explicit when hes upset, and his accent thickens heavily. "has the fuckin nerve to barge into my office, talkin some shit about how i was 'acting different' and that i was 'avoiding him' which is so not fuckin true," he uses air quotes around the words aimed against him, and mark raises an eyebrow.

"were you?" he interrupts. "avoiding him and acting different, i mean," he clarifies at the confused look on jacks face.

"no!" jack exclaims, anger heightening at his best friends supposed betrayal. mark holds his hand up in surrender, and motions for him to continue. they were on the same side here. jack rolls his eyes and chugs half his beer in three seconds flat. "so, obviously, this starts an arguement. im all like, 'im trying to get more work done faster so we can have more time together!' which makes sense, right?" mark nods once again at the rhetorical question. jack isnt even looking at him. "but then hes all like, 'bullshit! youre throwing yourself into your work so you dont have to talk to me, blah blah fuckin blah,' which, as he stated, is fuckin bullshit. if i wanted to avoid him, i would just come here, which, by the way, is where youre gonna stop believing that this is a genuine conversation that actually happened. wanna know what the fuck he said to me?" this is a real question, judging by the way jack stops speaking and looks at mark expectantly. his chest is heaving, and his eyes are bright with anger.

"of course, jackababy, i would love to hear what this fucker said to you," mark grins brightly, and it seems to calm jack slightly. until it doesnt. he pushes himself up on to his knees, so mark has to tilt his head up to look at him.

"he fuckin accused me of fuckin cheating! can you believe that?!" jack is basically screaming, arms flailing wildly. chica barks softly and moves away from them. "he fuckin accused me of cheating on him. with you, of all people!" he huffs angrily, dropping back down on to his butt. his anger dies down almost instantly, and his cheeks flush red and tears fill his eyes. "and then, and fuckin then, as if this cant get any worse," his voice drops to a whisper, a complete one eighty of his previous tone. "then he tells me that hes been cheating on me. that he found some stupid blonde slut in a bar, and that he was mad at me for cheating, which i never fuckin did, and he got back at me," he turns his face to mark, and he is very obviously struggling to hold back tears. mark sees red.

"oh, jacky," mark coos and sits up straight, pulling jack to him in a tight bear hug. jack always told him that his hugs made everything better. jack sniffles, and then he completely falls apart.

"its not fuckin fair!" he screams, and then he starts pounding his fists against mark's chest. "get off me! its not fuckin fair, its your fuckin fault! youre the one he thought i was cheating on him with, you caused this, its not fair," he punctuates almost every word with a solid smack to marks chest. to anyone else, the words would sting. to anyone else, the words would make them angry. but this isnt anyone else. this is mark and jack. this is what they did. mark knew that not a single word that came from jacks mouth was meant. jack was taking it out on him. mark let him, every single time.

**  
**  
swoosh. mark switches tabs from youtube to skype.

jackyboy: i broke up with him.  
bubblebutt: another fight?  
jackyboy: no. he came home from work, i packed all his shit, and i told him to get the hell out.  
bubblebutt: ):  
bubblebutt: im sorry jacky  
bubblebutt: disney movie marathon?  
jackyboy: no. got shit to do. was tryna keep you updated. bye, mark.  
jackyboy is now offline.

mark ignores the disappointment he felt, and switches back to youtube. five minutes later, another swoosh, and mark feels his heart skip a beat. 'please be jack, please be jack, please be jack,' the mantra in his mind states over and over again as his skype takes it sweet fuckin time loading back up. another wave of disappointment flashes through him as he reads the screen name.

wiishwoosh: you know hes avoiding you, right?  
bubblebutt: is he mad at me? did i do something?  
wiishwoosh: no. i think hes scared.  
bubblebutt: wtf? why?  
wiishwoosh: mark, youre an idiot. jack may not have been cheating physically, but he was cheating emotionally.  
bubblebutt: what? what does that even mean?  
bubblebutt: hello?  
bubblebutt: signe i swear to god.  
bubblebutt: is jack in love with me?  
wiishwoosh is now offline.

mark slams his laptop shut and runs a hand through his hair.

**  
**

one week and four days. thats how long it takes jack to talk to mark again. its currently eleven forty three pm, and mark is sitting on his couch, eating cold chinese food and watching impractical joker reruns. three knocks sound on the door, and mark knows it could only be one person this late at night. he sets his plate down and stands up, pulling his pajama pants up and ignoring the fact hes not wearing a shirt. he opens the door and steps to the side to allow jack into his house. jack looks at mark sheepishly but walks into the house anyways.

"whatd he do this time?" the words send a shock wave of nostalgia through him. its been so long since he was even able to talk to jack, it didnt surprise him that he would come to him again for a shoulder to cry on.

"what? no, not this time," jack shakes his head and makes his way into the living room. everything is so familiar, but it feels different. jack isnt here for the same reason hes always here this late. its different, mark realizes. jack is here for him, and him alone.

mark follows him to the couch and sits down slowly, watching jack carefully. he should be mad. he wants to be mad. hes just, hes too tired. hes so fuckin tired. he misses jack so much it hurts.

"im sorry," jack blurts out after seconds of silence. "i ditched you, completely. i know i did. after what happened with him," jack cant even bring himself to say his name. mark is grateful. "i just couldnt stop thinking. i did so much fuckin thinking," he looks at mark with a shy smile, and mark thinks its his time to talk now.

"and did this thinking come to a conclusion?" he asks. he doesnt know what else to say. jack is unpredictable, barging his way in and out of marks life like a firecracker. mark has never seen him so shy and secluded before. its strange and, in a way, comforting.

"it did," jack scoots closer to him, and the short conversation that him and signe had a week ago comes flooding into his brain. marks entire body flushes red hot.

"jack," he interrupts before jack can say another word. jack looks a little put off at this, and huffs quietly. "are you in love with me?" the pout in jacks stance is gone, and he stiffens instantly. red floods his cheeks, and he begins to stutter out a sentence. mark doesnt take the time to hear him out. his heart is thudding in his chest, but he resolutely ignores it and shoves away the nervousness. hes been waiting for this moment for god knows how long. before he even has a chance to make the first move, jack grabs his face and pulls their lips together quickly. it doesnt even count as a kiss, really, because jacks hands are sweaty against his face and their lips only touch for a brief second before jack jerks away. mark looks at him in surprise, and then theyre both leaning in again and neither one of them knows who kisses who but mark thinks its a mutual initiation. its slow and soft and mark thinks that jack is pressing against him a bit too hard because he wants to make sure its real, wants to know that the pressure of their lips pressed together is actually happening and not just a dream. or maybe hes just projecting. either one is a possibility. they pull away the same way the kiss started, simultaneously and out of breath.

"did that actually just happen?" jack is the first one to break the silence. maybe mark wasnt projecting. like he said, he knows jack like the back of his hand.

"did you want it to happen?" mark asks, and for the first time in that night he lets the nervousness consume him. what if jack didnt even mean that? he just got out of a break up that, for the entire relationship, he came to mark for help with. almost every single night. and now all of a sudden hes in love with mark? it makes sense that mark would be the rebound, that hes the first person jack would go to for comfort.

"mark, stop," jack chuckles and marks head jerks up to look at him. "i can see those rusty gears in your head tuning a mile a minute. this isnt a sudden revelation. i think ive known for years. i just kind of ignored it. every time me and him would fight, id take it out on you. because i wasnt happy in my relationship because i was in love with you. and i didnt wanna be. so yeah, sorry. you were the victim," marks jaw drops slightly. it never fails to amaze him how well jack knows him. he manages to quell marks fears without him even having to tell jack what the fuck they were. god, he loves him.

"well," mark starts, pulling jack on to his lap. "you can definitely take it out on me more often," he winks, and he kisses the laugh right off of jacks lips.


End file.
